Hogwarts: The Next Generation Year One
by Quillium
Summary: It has been narly thirteen years since the Trio left Hogwarts. Now, it is their children's turn to begin their education at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


**Disclaimer: The characters, places, things and some events in this story (except the characters, places, things, and events that I make up) are property of J.K Rowling.**

"Oh please Katie Weasley, just tuck your shirt _in_!" Cried Hermione as she fussed over her daughter's appearance. Katie scowled as she messily tucked her blouse into her skirt. Ron meanwhile, laughed as she pushed his daughter's heavy trunk along Platform 9 ¾.

"Honestly Hermione," He said. "Leave the child in peace! I'm sure she'll freshen up when Hogwarts comes into view!" He nudged his wife in a playful sort of way. To Katie's surprise, her mother blushed!

It has been thirteen years since the trio left Hogwarts. They were not planning on returning to school, as they were hoping to collect the Horcruxes. They were forced, however, by the Order to finish their Hogwarts education. Soon, Harry and friends finished their final year at Hogwarts! Surprisingly enough, Voldemort or any of his followers appeared that year! The trio wasted no time collecting the Horcuxes. Soon, they had both of the remaining Horcruxes in hand, destroying them immediately. Then, they had only one thing left to do, _kill Voldemort himself_! It had been a bloody battle, and lives were lost. Thankfully, good had triumphed over evil once again!

Once Voldemort had vanquished and gone for good, the trio focused on their careers and future. Each of them had become Aurors at the Ministry of Magic, Harry becoming Head Auror! Ron and Hermione married two years later, at the age of twenty. Harry and Ginny eventually married too, at the age of twenty one. A year later, both families ended up having daughters, Katie Weasley and Lily Potter. The Potters also had a little son a year later, which they named, James.

"Oh, hurry dear!" Cried Hermione, as she looked up at the clock. "The train will be leaving any minute!" She urged her husband and daughter forward with a harsh shove. Once they reached the train, her mother and father kissed her on each cheek. "Be good!" Her mother had told her. "Study hard! And send Miles every week!" (Mile's was Katie's snowy owl)

"But, you can lay back every now and then!" Her father chuckled. Hermione scowled as Katie stepped inside the train.

"_And stay out of trouble_!" They both called as Katie waved them goodbye as the train started to move.

Katie grinned happily as she marched along the corridors, searching for an empty compartment. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to Hogwarts, the best school of witchcraft in Britain.

"Hiya Katie!" Said a voice from one of the compartments. Katie turned to the compartment nearest, and stared at a young girl with long, flaming red hair and green, almond shaped eyes.

"Hey Lily!" She smirked as she joined Lily Potter in her compartment. "I can't believe we're finally on the Hogwart's Express!" Lily nodded eagerly.

"I know right? Finally away from our parents too…"She said this with a mischievous grin. "Both my parents hugged and kissed me over and over!" She sighed in annoyance. "James started crying when I'd left! Horribly embarrassing really!" Katie giggled. Her parents had been the same!

"Mine too!" She laughed. "Hey…" But she was interrupted by a loud groan from Lily. Standing in the doorway to the compartment, was a young girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was stunningly pretty!

"Hello Katie, Lily!" Bridgette said in an annoyingly high voice, similar to that of Professor Umbridge.

"'Lo Bridgette…" Lily mumbled. Bridgette Weasley was the eldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She was a Second Year Gryffindor, and always bragging about it. She also had a younger brother and sister, Maxwell and Yvette. Maxwell was Katie and Lily's age, while Yvette was eight. If one word would describe Bridgette Weasley, that word would be… _prat_. "Where's Max?" Lily asked. "Oh, hey Max!" A handsome first year with sleek blonde hair appeared behind his sister.

"Hey cousins, sister!" He said cheerfully, nudging his sister aside as he sat next to Katie. Bridgette sniffed and to Lily's great dislike, sat down next to her.

"Hey guys!" Katie greeted them as they sat down. "So Bridgette?" She asked. "What's it like at Hogwarts? I mean, you were a first year once!" Max gave her a look of pity, making her wish she had not said this.

"Well, it's VERY big!" Bridgette began. "And there are so many teachers and classes! It's rather hard to find your way around at first and…" But she was interrupted by a plump witch, carrying the snack trolley. She smiled at them cheerily, causing Lily to flinch.

"Anything off the Trolley dearies?" She asked sweetly. Bridgette immediately took a large sack of gold out of her pocket and handed it to the women.

"We'll take a bit of everything!" She told her sternly. The Trolley lady stared at her suspiciously, and then handed over a couple of everything.

'My my," She muttered as she rolled away with the Trolley.

"So Katie, how was your summer?" Max asked as he opened a pack of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. Katie merely shrugged.

"Ah, it was okay I suppose…Mum nearly died when I showed her my Hogwarts letter!" Max and Lily sniggered. Bridgette didn't think her joke was so funny.

"My mother was the same way!" She said in a surprised voice as she nibbled on a sherbet lemon flavored Berty Botts bean. "She kept saying things such as, "Oh! Thee sees wonderful-!'" But she was cut off by a purposeful yawn from Max.

"Oh stuff it Bridge!" He yawned, staring out the window. "Do you seriously believe we'd rather listen to you than stare out into the rain?" He blew a large bubble from his Drooble's Best Blowing gum. Lily and Katie giggled silently as his bubble popped all over his nose. Bridgette sniffed and folded her arms across her chest. Katie wrapped her arms around her legs, and stared out the window.

"Just think you guys…" She said softly, grabbing a Chocolate Frog. "We're going to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded eagerly.

"I can hardly wait! I hope we're all in Gryffindor!" Max shrugged as if he thought that was foolhardy.

"Of course we'll all be in the same house!" He said proudly. "All members of the Weasley Clan…and the Potters of course," He glanced at Lily, grinning. "Have all been in Gryffindor for generations! I mean, Bridge is in Gryffindor, but I was convinced she'd be put in Slytherin!" Bridgette scowled. "Or Hufflepuff at least! But Gryffindor…!" Katie smiled halfheartedly. She liked Max and enjoyed his company, but sometimes he could be a real jerk! "So, anyone fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

They had all played Exploding Snap, (except for Bridgette, who was fixing her makeup) for the next hour and a half. They had also eaten all of the food they had bought off the Trolley, leaving a pile of wrappers on the floor of the compartment. Bridgette gasped and pointed out the window. In the distance, was Hogwarts Castle.

"Isn't it magnificent?" She sighed. Katie, Max, and Lily all jerked their heads to face the window. Max raised his eyebrows, Lily gripped Katie's arm and squealed, but Katie didn't say anything. She just stared at the beautiful Howgarts Castle. She then gasped in surprise; they had not changed into their robes yet!

"We-we'd better get our robes…!" She said as she grabbed hers. They all nodded and pulled theirs on as well. Katie watched with interest as Bridgette pulled on her Gryffindor robes. She gazed fondly at the rearing, golden lion that was the Gryffindor crest. She hoped desperately that she, Lily, and Max would all be wearing those same robes the following day.

The Hogwarts Express came to a sudden stop at Hogsmeade station. The four of them all grinned as they stepped off the train. Suddenly, they heard a booming, recognizable voice in the distance.

"Fir's years over here! Fir's years this way!" Bridgette winked at the trio, and then ran off to join the other Hogwarts students in the carriages. Katie, Lily, and Max dashed anxiously towards the voice. Lily waved as he came into view.

"Hiya Hagrid!" She said cheerfully as the three of them stopped in front of the half-giant. Hagrid looked no different than he did when their parents had gone to Hogwarts. He still had the long, disheveled black hair and beard, and the same warm smile. Hagrid beamed down at the trio.

"Well, lookit you three!" He said, clapping his trash-can lid size hands together. "I haven't seen you three since you were liddle! Katie, you look exactly like your mum did when she was you's age!" Katie blushed, everyone said that about her. "Lily, you look exactly like yer father, except yer beautiful hair o'course!" Lily blushed too. She looked exactly like her father, all except for her long, flaming red hair. "An' there's Max! You look so much like yer dad…but ye got yer mum's hair and eyes!" Max didn't blush, but he nodded his thanks to Hagrid. "Well, I surpose we'd best be getting you fir's years off!" He said warmly. He clasped his hands around his mouth and cried, "Fir's years! Follow me!" And with that, Hagrid led Katie, Lily, Max, and the rest of the first years off towards the lake, which led to Hogwarts Castle.


End file.
